


Fight Night

by JustKiddun



Series: Settle Down Boys! [2]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddun/pseuds/JustKiddun
Summary: Victor wants answers but can he handle the consequences of getting them?Come check out this discord and hang with us!--> https://discord.gg/sn45jhBNow with more cats. Must be 18+ to join. Don't make me bring out my hammer. :D





	1. Chapter 1

Victor sat in his office, trying to decide whether he should text her or leave it be. The workday was over but he was in no rush to go home, instead leaning back in his chair and looking over her social media posts. She had been tagged in a picture a few moments ago. In it, she was wearing a pastel yellow floral print dress with a delicate lace trim along the hem that brushed the skin of her thighs just above her knees. The color suited her; soft, girlish, and bright. The sunlight streamed over her features, highlighting the blissful look of wonder and amazement on her face.  What had captured her attention and put that smile on her face, he could only guess. He silently wished he could have been there to see it himself.

 

**How did your meeting go?**

 

He drummed his fingers on the desk, impatiently awaiting a reply. _What's taking her so long to answer me,_ he thought. Less than a minute later, he was opening her response before the phone could finish buzzing.

 

**\-- I...I lied. I didn't have a meeting. I just needed a mental health day.**

**I already knew you didn't have a meeting. I'm not an idiot.**

**\-- ...**

**\-- Then why ask me how it went if you knew it was a lie?**

**I was seeing if you would be dumb enough to keep up the charade.**

**\-- I'm sorry. I thought if I told you the truth...**

 

Several minutes passed but she didn't finish her thought.  _ Just what did she think I was going to do if she asked for an afternoon off,  _ he wondered. He looked at the clock. 8:17PM. He dialed her number and paused a moment to collect himself before hitting the little green phone icon.

"What are you doing right now?" he said before she could even say hello.

"Vi-victor! I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't think you would let me leave early if it wasn't work related. I-" She spoke quickly, clearly flustered over his call.  _ Silly girl.  _ Victor suppressed a chuckle by clearing his throat. She immediately fell silent.

"Quit prattling and just answer me. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way to the supermarket to get ingredients for dinner. Why?"

"I'll meet you there in five."

"Oh..uh...oh-okay," she stammered. She sounded so nervous. Part of him loved having that effect on her.

"Good. We can discuss my expectations regarding honesty in the future over dinner. Goodbye." He hung up and grabbed his keys before she could have a chance to change her mind. She was not going to have a chance to say no to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get in." Victor said, his tone cool. He stole a glance as she slid obediently into the seat next to him and fumbled nervously with her seatbelt, still wearing that dress from the picture. It suited her even more in person. _Just focus on the road. You will have plenty of reason to look at her during dinner._

"So, where are we going anyways? I don't know of any restaurants this way." She had been staring out the passenger window for the past 10 minutes but was now looking at him curiously.

"If you don't want to go, I can drive you home right now and you can come to my office early tomorrow so we can discuss your behavior." His face was as still as the night outside the car windows.

She sighed. "I was just asking a question," then under her breath added, "better to just get this over with now."

He frowned slightly and gripped the steering wheel. "Do you want to repeat that?" he stated coolly.

"It was nothing," she said quietly, shrinking herself into the seat. _Is it really that bad to spend time with me?_ , he thought. He turned into a long driveway and parked near the entrance of a sizable house.

She began to get out of the car and froze when she looked up at where they were. "Wait, is this your home?"

"Of course it is. It certainly isn't yours," he smirked, enjoying watching her face as she registered that he brought her home with him to have dinner. He admired how openly she wore her emotions, so easily letting the world know what she was feeling.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I just thought we would be going to an actual restaurant," she said, rolling her eyes.

Victor raised an eyebrow at her, his face serious again. She looked away quickly, her ears reddening under his gaze. "Come in. Stay in the living room and don't break anything," he quipped, opening the door and turning on a light before stepping aside to let her in. "If you don't think you can manage that, you can stay in the kitchen with me," he added with a hint of sarcasm. "Just don't get in my way."

"If you're so worried I'll break your precious things, why bother inviting me here? I don't get you,"she grumbled quietly.He shot her an icy glare as she brushed past him and entered.

_Goddamnit. Why does she have to be so frustrating?_ he thought to himself. "For that, you can stay in the kitchen with me," then with a smirk he added, "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you help," and led the way to his kitchen.

She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and looked around at all the commercial grade appliances, not sure what she had expected from his kitchen but certainly not this. "Do you like to cook or do you just like to have the best of everything?" she wondered aloud, as she ran her fingers over the dark marble countertops that stood in contrast to the bright white backsplash and shiny chrome.

"There's no sense in doing something if you don't have the proper tools. Even an idiot knows that,," he said as he shrugged out of his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and put on a dark grey apron he pulled from a drawer.

"So it's both. I should have known," she said flatly.

He smirked and pointed to the large island in the middle of the kitchen. "Sit there. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself by getting in the way."

She grudgingly sat on one of the stools. Leaning her back on the island, she watched with idle curiosity as he set to work, pulling out all the utensils and ingredients from their places efficiently as he began slicing and seasoning, obviously in his element. A short while later, he looked up from his cutting board and told her, "Be useful while I get everything ready. Go through that door over there and get me a bottle of Zinfandel from the wall on the left. Don't touch anything else and be careful not to break anything."

She followed his directions and opened the door to find stairs leading down. She flicked on the switch and began her descent. At the bottom she found herself in a room filled with shelves of various wines. "Figures he would have something like this in his house," she mumbled to herself as she looked around, skimming over the ornate labels for several minutes.

"Did you get lost down there?" Victor's voice echoed from the top of the stairs. "Don't make me come down there." The authoritative tone in his voice made her scurry over to the shelf he said it was on.

"There's so many. Where is it?" She skimmed the shelf and finally found it sitting on the end of the top row. "Victory! I found it! Be up in a sec!" She yelled up to Victor as she climbed back up the stairs, a delicious aroma greeting her as she reached the top.

"Took you long enough," he scowled as he took the bottle from her. He popped it open quickly and poured some slowly into a pan. His face relaxed as he continued cooking, the ice he normally held seeming to slowly melt away with every stir and sizzle.

"Do you cook like this often?" she asked, breaking the silence after several minutes.

He ignored her for a minute before shrugging. "Not as often as I'd like. I'm sure that can be fixed though," he said, glancing at her subtly.

"What do you mean?", she asked with her brows furrowed. He shrugged again and flashed her his signature smirk. She shook her head and turned herself away from him, folding her arms on the cool marble of the island. "Whatever. Not like I actually cared anyways," she grumbled, laying her head down and closing her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked, his arms folded. She hadn't even realized she had dozed off a little. "Come. Dinner is ready." Victor watched with a slight smile as she stretched, letting it fall away as she stood up and turned to face him. He led her through a hallway and out a set of ornate French doors to a small covered patio.

The warm night air greeted them and a small breeze kissed her skin. Strings of fairy lights cast the intimate space in a soft glow. They sat down at a small glass topped table, intricate swirls etched along the edges to compliment the elegant twists of metal at its base.

"It smells delicious!" she exclaimed, reaching for the heavy silver he had laid out to begin digging in. He studied her silently as she began eating, a small smile beginning to tug at his lips at her obvious enjoyment of the meal he had prepared for her. He poured two glasses of wine and handed one to her.

"How is it?" he said.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted! I didn't know you could cook like this," she beamed, sipping happily at the wine that complemented the flavors he had created perfectly.

"There's a lot you don't know," he quipped, smirking at her yet again. "Now, about you lying to me. Why?" His tone was serious again and she choked on the sip she hadn't meant to inhale. "Swallow first," he sighed.

She regained her composure, breathing deeply before straightening up to look him in the eyes. "You want the honest answer?"

"If you aren't smart enough to figure out the answer to that then we're done here."

Her confident posture faltered for a moment. She straightened up even more before replying, "Honestly, I thought you would find some reason to boss me around again for asking. I needed to get away from you." She drank the rest of her wine quickly before continuing. "You are such an asshole to me sometimes and my sanity can't take it. I went to meet up with Kiro, we had lunch, and I was feeling better. Then you called and brought me here and I don't know what to think again. You drive me crazy and I don't know how to deal with you."

He worked to keep his features calm as he took in what she said. _Does she really think I'm that awful?_ He refilled her glass of wine as he asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She drank that one quickly and he refilled it again as she answered, "There's a lot I could say about you. You are so infuriating. What bothers me most is that you act like such a jerk then once in a while you show that you are capable of almost acting human. Like this morning with my chips you gave back. You complained about me eating4i them yesterday then let me have them today. I try to be nice to you and share and there you go complaining again when you could have just said 'no thanks'. It wouldn't kill you to be kind once in a while." She took another gulp of wine, "Then again, maybe it would," she added sarcastically.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Next time, be honest and I'll try to keep what you just said in mind." He stayed silent for the rest of their meal, contemplating her critiques as he stared down at his plate.

"Victor?"

"Yes. What is it now?"

"I..uh.."

"Just spit it out already," he said coldly.

"I need to use the restroom," she said quickly. "Where is it?" He could hear the sound of her squirming in her seat a little.

"Go back the way we came and it's the first door on the left," he said without even looking up at her. She stood up and wobbled, almost falling back in her chair. He shot up to steady her by the shoulders. "Let me take you. Can't have you falling and breaking anything."

She leaned into him unsteadily, letting him help support her as he guided her. "This is what I meant. You are such a jerk most of the time and then sometimes you can almost be nice. Then you open your mouth and remind me that no, you really are just a jerk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I mean you offer to help then you have to say about how it's to protect your precious things from me like I'm going to destroy your house by going to the bathroom."

"Is that really what I said?"

"Well, no. But it's how it sounded."

"Idiot."

They reached the bathroom and he turned on the light for her. She entered unsteadily and closed the door behind her loudly. He waited outside the door, wondering whether he should have cut her off after the first glass.

Several minutes passed and he was still waiting. He was just about to knock and ask if she was alright when she opened the door and bumped right into him, falling back on the cool tile noisily. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked softly, kneeling down and looking her over for any signs of injury.

"What, no 'idiot' this time?" she spat at him. She pulled her legs up to herself and hid her face, ears bright.

"No," he said sternly. _Why is she so mad now?_  "Come on, let's go sit you on the couch. I'll get you some water then I can take you home," he said, trying to sound gentler.

She curled up even tighter and shook her head. "Just leave me alone for a minute." 

"We'll do this the hard way then," he said as her hooked his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted her. She began to squirm but stopped as he whispered in her ear, "I suggest you don't struggle. I really don't want to drop you." He carried her to his living room, setting her down gently on the couch before flicking on a lamp and heading to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of iced water. "You really shouldn't drink so much if you can't handle it," he said gently, lifting her up and bringing the glass to her lips. She sipped the cool liquid slowly and leaned her head into his shoulder. "Don't choke this time. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm looking forward to seeing your success. I have high expectations for you."

"I don't usually drink this much but I didn't want to waste it when you kept refilling my glass."

"You could have said you had enough," he said with an exasperated sigh. "I hope you're more careful with other people. Only an idiot would let themselves get drunk alone with someone because they were too busy trying to be nice. You really are frustratingly trusting."

She pulled away suddenly and scooted away, a look of realization and uncertainty flashing in her eyes as the color drained from her face. "You..you didn't plan this did you? I think I should go home."

He leaned in close to her face as she shrunk back in the corner of the couch. "There is so much I want to do right now." He could smell the wine on her breath as panic flooded her eyes. "I'm not the monster you make me out to be though," he chuckled, pulling back and running his hand down the side of his face. "You really do frustrate me," he whispered, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Her cheeks were bright red. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought...I..you….I don't know." He smiled as she tripped over her words. She hid her face in her hands, peeking through her fingers and watching him.

"As frustrating as you are, I'm a better man than someone who would take advantage of a girl who got in over her head. I'm warning you to be more attentive of the positions you put yourself in in the future. I can't guarantee I'll be there to save you if you do something like this with someone else." He reached over and pulled her hands away from her face, looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure you can take care of yourself tonight?" he said gently. "I'll take you home if you tell me that's what you want but I can let you sleep it off here and take you home in the morning if you aren't sure." He brushed the loose strands of hair from her face as he gazed into her eyes and smiled gently at her. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

She sat there frozen, just staring at him for a while.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he whispered, leaning in closer.

"You look really good when you smile like that," she blurted out. He laughed as she turned her face away quickly, the blush creeping down from her face and heading for the neckline of her dress.

"You're not bad yourself," he chuckled as he leaned back and his eyes grazed down over her body, "that color really suits you. You should wear it more often." He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, feeling brave. "What do you want to do? Go home now or spend the night here?"

"I should really go home," she said as she moved to get up shakily. Trying to take a step, she swayed a bit and tripped over her feet, falling in Victor's lap.

"That decides it. You're staying here," he said authoritatively as he helped her sit up again.

"What happened to whatever I want is fine?" she pouted, trying again to get up.

He pulled her back down and quipped, "You can't even walk. Let's get you to bed and I'll drop you off after you've had a chance to sober up."

"I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be okay by the time we get there. I really shouldn't stay here."

"Stop arguing. You are staying until I'm sure you can be trusted to handle yourself."

He got up and started to put his arms around her to pick her up again. "Damnit Victor! I'm a grown woman. Stop treating me like I'm a helpless child," she seethed, pushing him away.

"I wouldn't have to if someone knew how to say no to alcohol," he stated, his voice raising an octave, clenching his fists and trying to stay calm. _Infuriating._

"You act like I'm just some drunk! I am perfectly fine and capable of taking care of myself. I'm going to the car. Drive me home now." She had tears rolling down her face as she stood up and slowly stumbled past him. "You can't keep me here. I'll walk if I have to."

His fists unclenched and he sighed. Running his fingers through his hair, he got up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't be stupid. I won't let you walk. Stay right here and I'll help you out to the car. I don't need you falling again." He stalked off towards the kitchen to get his keys.

When he returned to the living room, he found it empty. _Goddamnit. I told her to stay here._ He looked outside and didn't see a trace of her.  _Thank god. She has to still be here then._ Walking back in he called out her name and listened. No response. He searched his house, opening and closing door after door. Finally, he found her sitting out on the patio, her head resting on the glass tabletop.

He rubbed her shoulder and she peered up at him, rubbing her hands over her eyes quickly. "Just go away. I don't need you to drive me."

"So you're staying then?"

"No." She crossed her arms looking like a petulant child.

"Well, you aren't leaving without me. You are in no shape to walk that far this late." He stared into her eyes. "Just stay. Let me take you to bed and I'll drive you home in the morning."

"I thought you said you weren't that kind of person? I'm going home." She moved to get up and swayed. "I can make it there by myself."

He held her shoulders, a look of defeat complimenting his exasperated sigh. "I don't care what kind of person you think I am. You are staying here and that is final."

"But-"

"No buts. Now come," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards a large bedroom. He turned on a light and pointed to a solid wood door on the far side of the room. "There's a bathroom there. You can take a shower in the morning if you want."

She broke away from him suddenly and stumbled quickly towards the bathroom holding her mouth. She dropped to her knees just inside the door frame, her body spasming as her stomach emptied itself across the tile. Victor froze, uncertain of what he should do. She continued to heave for several more minutes, her hair hanging down over her face as her whole body shook with each convulsion of her torso.

He left her and went to his room, running water in the large bathtub in his private bathroom. Returning to the room, he found her laying on her side in the mess she made passed out. He tried shaking her awake. No response. Sighing, he lifted her up and carried her to his room.  _Stupid girl._


End file.
